Play Fight
by totalizzyness
Summary: Remus Lupin has a crush, and in a bizarre set of circumstances, Sirius Black finds out who it is. A short and sweet oneshot about Remus and Sirius as teenagers.


Sirius and James were play fighting, pinning each other down on the grass alternatively. Peter was stood a meter or two away cheering on whoever pinned who. Remus was sat up against a tree reading his Charms book and making the appropriate notes. He'd occasionally peer up over his book and tut and shake his head at his friends immaturity.

"Hey Moony c'mon! See who's stronger out of you and me!" Sirius shouted, currently sat on top of James. Remus shook his head and carried on reading. Just then James flipped Sirius over and pinned him down. At that moment Lily Evans was walking past.

"Hey Evans, see how strong I am?" James grinned. Lily shook her head.

"Grow up Potter"

As James was enticed by the way she walked Sirius grinned and threw James a few feet in the air. James laughed and the two of them began wrestling again. Remus dropped his book next to him and jogged after Lily.

"Hey Lily! How're you getting on with your Ancient Ruins homework?"

She smiled; "better thanks. Severus tried to help me with it but got stuck himself, and kind of, made me see the answers...You know?"

He smiled too; "yeah, and, Snape got something wrong?"

She laughed and hit him playfully; "he's only human"

"I guess. And, sorry about James, he doesn't understand no"

She nodded; "it's fine I guess. Anyway, how's your crush coming along?"

Remus cringed; "not good, not good at all, if anything it's gotten worse"

She laughed diligently; "it's sweet, though slightly...Wrong? I'm sure you'll get over it...Anyway, I need to go meet Severus, he'll get worried that James got me"

Remus laughed and nodded; "sure, see you later"

They waved and went in their separate directions. Remus sat against the tree again and got back to his Charms work. Just then Sirius plonked himself down next to him and grinned.

"Homework? ...Geek"

"I'd rather be a geek than an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! I think you'll find I'm a total stud-muffin"

Remus burst out laughing; "who said that? Pettigrew?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out in disgust; "no! All the chicks think so! Even some guys"

Remus almost choked on his own spit, embarrassed to know he was one of the guys who thought so. "Honestly Padfoot, I don't think your ego could get any bigger, even if you tried"

Sirius grinned; "whatever Moony, you just love me"

Remus looked at him sceptically; "yes Sirius, I'm madly in love with you"

Though said with more than a hint of sarcasm, Remus meant every word.

"I love you too Moony!"

He suddenly kissed Remus's cheek. Remus stared at him in disbelief whilst he grinned back. James could be heard laughing.

"What, are you two gay now?"

Sirius laughed too; "absolutely not! But I think Moony is, he just told me he loved me!"

"Eww! Moony! And what's wrong with me huh? Why don't you love me?"

Remus sighed and buried himself in his book whilst his friends joked. He sat wondering why Sirius kissed him, was it a joke, a display of how comfortable he was with his sexuality? What ever it was it was frustrating the hell out of Remus. He decided hanging around Sirius only made the situation worse. He gathered his things up, shoved them messily into his bag and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" James demanded. Remus shrugged.

"To the library, there's some books I need to check out"

Sirius sighed loudly; "stop working! Play with us!"

Remus just looked at him sceptically. James and Sirius suddenly ran at him. James yanked his bag off his shoulder whilst Sirius pounced on him, sending him to the floor. He grinned as he sat on top of Remus, pinning his limbs down so he couldn't move.

"I win!"

Remus squirmed underneath Sirius's weight and tried to break free.

"You're going nowhere Moony! Even if I have to sit on you"

"Fine! I'll stay here! Just get off me!"

Sirius shook his head, pretending to debate the situation; "uhm...No, I quite like how in charge I am here!"

He let go of Remus's arms and sat pretty much on his crotch. Remus looked up at him desperately, hoping he would eventually decide to get off him. James crawled over, laughing.

"Do you two have any idea how...Wrong that looks?" he laughed. Remus looked at him exasperatedly.

"You do know this is none of my doing? I can't move!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Sirius asked, prodding him sharply in the stomach.

"No...I'm saying you're fucking heavy!"

James laughed and pinched Remus's cheek.

"There there Moony, maybe now you'll loose some weight"

Sirius laughed; "like the twig needs to loose weight! Any more and we won't be able to see him when he turns sideways!"

"True...Yeah Moony! Put some damn weight on!"

Remus sighed as they poked and teased him about stupid things.

"And your hair! Jeez! Why's it so soft and shiny? I hate it!" Sirius said ruffling his hair. Remus looked at him sceptically.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's perfect damn you!" James said slamming his fist on the ground for added effect. Sirius laughed and nodded.

"What Prongs said! And your flawless skin! Spots just don't affect you do they huh?"

"Forgetting the massive scars I have" Remus replied. Sirius grinned.

"I like your scars. They're like battle wounds! Look at me I'm so manly and butch, I fought off massive bears and...Stuff"

Remus laughed; "right?"

"This is getting to gay for me now, I'm going to push Pettigrew into the lake" James said pulling himself up. Sirius and Remus stared at each other, glaring slightly.

"Just you and me now Moony...Just you and me"

Remus nodded; "I see"

Sirius wriggled about - still on Remus's crotch - before rolling off and lying next to him. Remus looked at him confoundedly.

"What was that about?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged; "just thought I'd rub against you!"

"...What!"

He burst out laughing; "I'm kidding! Jeez! You should see your face! You really think I'm gay don't you!"

Remus shrugged; "you have your moments"

"Like when!"

"Like when you check out James"

"I do not check out James!"

"Oh but you do!"

"I don't! I like girls! And...Their boobs! And...And...Their boobs!"

"Pettigrew has man-boobs"

Sirius gagged; "you're sick Moony! And man-boobs are not nearly the same!"

Remus laughed and sat up. Sirius shook his head, mumbling things to himself. Remus suddenly jumped on top of him, pinning him down.

"Now I have you! Cower in fear!"

Sirius laughed; "oh touché my friend"

Remus grinned and shuffled about into a comfortable position. "Now what should I so with you? Hmm..."

"Please sir, be gentle"

They both laughed. Suddenly Sirius sat up, forcing Remus down into his lap.

"And now the tables have turned! I shall squeeze you to death!"

He wrapped his arms round Remus and began squeezing him tightly.

"Whoa, Sirius, chill out!"

Sirius grinned and lessened his grip. Their faces were merely inches from each other.

"You know what else I hate about you?" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"There's more?"

"Your eyes are too...Sparkly and...Nice"

Remus smirked; "they're too nice?"

Sirius nodded, unaware that by doing so he was unwittingly getting closer to Remus. Their noses touched.

"This whole gay thing has gone a bit far" Remus mumbled. Sirius chuckled.

"It has a bit...Oh well..."

"...Oh well?"

"Yeah...Lets see how far we can push it"

"Wh-"

Before he could finish his question Sirius pressed his lips forcefully to Remus's. Taken slightly aback by Sirius's actions, he pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sirius smirked; "I'm kissing you dear Remus"

"...No shit"

Sirius laughed and grabbed Remus's face gently.

"Don't pretend you don't like it"

Remus went to reply but Sirius beat him by kissing him deeply. Remus smiled to himself and reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms round his neck, dragging his hands through his hair. They sat making out for a while.

"Ho-...-ly...SHIT!"

They both pulled away and looked at James who was stood with him eyes wide open and his mouth practically on the floor.

"James...Uh..."

Sirius seemed to be comfortable about the whole thing. "What's up James? Homophobe are we?"

"...N-no...It's just...You two! My best friends are...-"

"-Together yes...And what of it?"

Remus looked at him confoundedly; "since when?"

Sirius smirked and rest his forehead against Remus's; "since that was probably...THE best kiss I've ever had"

Remus smiled foolishly. Sirius kissed him again. Meanwhile, James was still stood watching them with his mouth on the floor, completely frozen to the spot.


End file.
